


world domination

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d want Coulson on my side,” Clint says immediately. “Hell, I think he’s the most likely to actually achieve world domination.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	world domination

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'dominance' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

“I’d want Coulson on my side,” Clint says immediately. “Hell, I think he’s the most likely to actually achieve world domination.”

Tony sounds thoughtful. “I would say Steve, but he’d probably try and stop me. Justice and doing the right thing and all that.”

“Breaking the law,” Steve pipes up, from where he’s doing his paperwork.

“Can’t forget that,” Tony grins.

“What about the mayor?” Natasha asks.

“Nah. He’s too sneaky.” Tony gives them a meaningful look. “Sneakier than you think. You’ve gotta be careful with Nick. His secrets have secrets.”

“I think I’d want Tony,” Steve says suddenly, and Tony feels flattered for a moment. “He’s devious enough to be happy to go along with it, but malleable enough that he wouldn’t try to overthrow me.”

Tony stops feeling flattered. “That’s...that’s not a good thing, is it?”

Natasha pats him on the back.


End file.
